


Parágrafo.

by takkano



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Tragédia, amor e ódio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: "Cada parágrafo constrói sobre o que veio antes e prepara para o que vem adiante..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> História e personagens não são meus, créditos a seus criadores. A história sim, é de minha autoria.  
> Acho que esse seria um final digno também... T-T

— Não olhe ainda, é uma surpresa! - Avilio retirou devagar as mãos dos olhos de Nero.

Antes que pudesse se afastar, teve a mão presa pelo italiano mais velho.

— Não se preocupe, meus olhos estão fechados. - Nero beijou delicadamente a mão de Avilio que foi se afastando, lentamente. Quando julgou estar a uma distância segura, sacou a arma engatilhando-a.

Nem foi necessário que Nero esperasse uma permissão para poder olhar.

— Você ouviu, não é; o som do gatilho! - Avilio tremia muito e foi preciso de mais que apenas uma das mãos, para segurar a pequena arma, que, estranhamente, parecia pesar toneladas.

— Né, Avilio… - a voz de Nero permanecia calma e tão cheia de emoções, que Avilio deu mais alguns passos para trás, apenas para ter certeza de que não cairia em uma armadilha. – O que você achou desse lugar? É bonito, não é? - Nero finalmente se virou para Avilio. Agora haviam lágrimas nos olhos claros do italiano mais velho. – Você sabe porque eu quis vir aqui com você hoje?

— Não, mas eu sei que este lugar é deserto. - a arma foi apontada para o peito de Nero. – Perfeito para por um ponto final.

— Que tal uma vírgula?

— Cala a boca, isso aqui não é uma aula de escrita. Você acha que pode apagar a minha história e simplesmente reescrevê-la, assim, do zero?

— Avilio…

— MEU NOME NÃO É AVILIO! - a arma sacudiu perigosamente, quando Avilio finalmente perdeu o controle. – Meu nome não é Avilio, eu inventei esse nome, para poder me aproximar de você e da sua família.

Nero ficou olhando para ele sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Parecia apenas esperar por uma explicação, mais detalhada.

— Há sete anos atrás, quando eu completava dez anos de idade, eu recebi o pior presente da minha vida. Minha família toda foi assassinada; bem diante os meus olhos. - Nero fechou os olhos ao ver as primeiras lágrimas brotarem nos belos olhos de Avilio. – OLHE PARA MIM, NERO! - Nero não pode conter o próprio pranto. – Eu aproveitei o nosso passeio hoje, para te agradecer, a você a sua maldita família, pelo presente de dez anos atrás. E me desculpem pela demora! Aliás, fui eu quem matou o Vanno, mas você sempre teve certeza que fui eu, certo?

Avilio se aproximou de Nero encostando a arma em sua barriga. Nero mais uma vez fechou os olhos, apenas esperando pelo pior.

O som do gatilho sendo disparado doeu em seus ouvidos, mas, a ausência do projétil, fez com que Nero abrisse os olhos, encarando-o pela primeira vez desde que chegaram ali.

— ESSE É PELO MEU PAI! - Avilio gritou desesperado olhando para Nero. – ESSE, PELA MINHA MÃE! E ESSE… ESSE… É PELO MEU IRMÃOZINHO!!

Um forte estampido ensurdeceu-os por longos segundos.

Um belo sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Nero enquanto ele se ajoelhava diante Avilio, já perdendo as forças. Uma imensa mancha de sangue surgia na camisa branca bem alinhada.

Avilio soltou a arma chorando muito, e caiu ajoelhado em frente a Nero.

— Espera! - Nero colocou a mão impedindo que Avilio se aproximasse. – De… deixa eu fazer isso direito primeiro.

Nero colocou a mão dentro do casaco. Seu movimento foi acompanhado pelos olhos de Avilio que não reagiu. E dai se Nero quisesse matá-lo também? Pouco se importava, agora havia perdido realmente tudo o que amava.

Mas, ao invés da arma, Nero estendeu uma pequena caixinha azul-marinho em direção a Avilio. Com extrema dificuldade, Nero conseguiu abri-la, revelando um belo anel; brilhante e grosso.

Nero cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue caindo para trás, de encontro ao chão. A caixinha tombou de suas mãos e o pequeno anel caiu, rolando em direção a Avilio.

Avilio o recolheu; era uma aliança de compromisso. Girou a peça e viu que havia uma inscrição dentro.

“Nero Vanetti e Ângelo Lagusa… para sempre!”

Avilio desabou a chorar. Então ele sabia esse tempo todo. E mesmo assim, no fim ele… o amou.

Não teve como evitar a lembrança do dia do casamento de Fio e Ronaldo, quando, sem querer, acabou ficando com o boque. Teve que aguentar calado, as piadinhas de todos.

Assim que a festa acabou, tentou, discretamente, se livrar das flores, jogando-as por cima dos arbustos. Mas, logo Nero apareceu segurando o boque, perguntando por que ele havia se desfeito assim do presente de sua irmã. É claro que a resposta de Avilio foi a mais convincente possível; a falta de uma pretendente. Foi quando Nero lhe disse um “não seja por isso!” e, sem aviso, o beijou. Foi uma coisa tão intensa e sincera que, lá, sozinhos, Avilio, por uma pequena fração de segundos, se esqueceu dos fantasmas do passado e mergulhou naquela loucura, se entregando totalmente a Nero. Obviamente acabaram se desculpando e fingindo que aquele beijo, nunca aconteceu. Porém, mesmo que Nero aparentasse não se lembrar, Avilio começava a sofrer desde então, com uma droga de sentimento que ele não sabia lidar; o amor. Embora, ele preferisse sempre chamar de atração. Jamais amaria aquele monstro; jamais!

Como pode se iludir achando que conseguiria.

Durante os três meses seguintes, teve que ignorar os olhares de Nero, as indiretas, que, talvez, existissem apenas na sua imaginação. E o que dizer dos toques? Um simples aperto no ombro, um leve e discreto roçar de mãos, já era o suficiente para longas noites sozinho, se aliviando, enquanto pensava no maldito mafioso que o destruiu.

Uma parte iludida de sua mente, dizia a ele que Nero se sentia exatamente da mesma forma. Que o mais velho também o desejava.

Agora estava ali, segurando Nero em seus braços, se perguntando por que tão tarde. No final, acabou por amá-lo de verdade e perderá a coragem de se vingar.

Não entendia o que havia acontecido, poderia jurar que antes de sair descarregou totalmente a arma, não era para haver uma última bala. Não conseguiria matar Nero, então, esvaziou o tambor do 38, aceitou o convite para um lugar ermo, e decidiu abrir o jogo, até finalmente ser morto, pelo outro, acabando com anos de sofrimento.

— Nero… - mal conseguia pronunciar seu nome, entre as lágrimas que lhe turvavam a visão.

— Você só tem que dizer que sim, e me beijar igual aquela vez. - a voz de Nero começava a morrer junto com ele.

Avilio beijou seus lábios sentindo o gosto metálico. Nero sorriu mais uma vez, tentou acariciar a face de Avilio, mas, perdeu as forças no meio do caminho.

— Agora, você faz parte da família. Não minha, não sua; mas nossa. - Nero tremia fragilmente as mãos, na difícil tentativa de colocar o anel no dedo de Avilio, que acabou o ajudando nessa complicada tarefa. – Eu te amei, de verdade. Não era para ser um ponto final, nem uma vírgula… era para ser um parágrafo; um novo parágrafo. Me perdoe, … Ângelo!

— É lindo, Nero! - Avilio sorria fraco tentando passar segurança. – E obrigada por me amar…

O sol se punha enquanto Avilio acariciava os cabelos de Nero.

Quando finalmente sentiu o aperto em sua mão se afrouxar por completo, passou a mão pelos belos olhos azuis, selando-os, para sempre.

Avilio ficou por um tempo admirando o anel em seu dedo. Guardou a caixinha no casaco de Nero, retirando a arma dele de lá.

Foi ai que reparou; as armas haviam sido trocadas. Nero sabia que a única coisa que o movia era sua vingança. Talvez, o mais velho acreditasse que aquele seria um fim merecido, por ter destruído sua família.

Porém ele havia feito o mesmo.

Um último estampido, e uma revoada de pássaros levantou voo sob a imensa clareira onde, agora, os dois corpos repousavam em um abraço eterno.


End file.
